


深渊

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	深渊

周震南知道他不应该。

可是在一室衣着光鲜亮丽的男男女女之中，他的目光还是穿越人群，毫不费力地找到那个修长高挑的身影。

他今天穿着一件白色的条纹衬衫，外面套着蓝灰色的毛线背心，是他一向的得体乖巧，因为他身材挺拔，人瘦腿长，这样的打扮倒不显得稚气，反而生出一种内敛的时尚感。

——不，不是周震南找到他，是他像一块磁石，自动将他吸引。

他最近又变瘦了，原本稍显圆润的脸颊凹陷下去。在暖光的笼罩下，姚琛低垂着眼帘的侧颜比平时更是柔和了几分。他浓密的睫毛遮住了他一贯清澈无辜的眼睛，侧面看眼角微微上挑，极不经意地描画出一丝媚意。

很少有人会被姚琛的脸庞惊艳到，但周震南清楚，他的美润物细无声，等反应过来，已如中了蛊一般难逃。

姚琛低着头，看起来很认真地在听他面前的一老一少两位女士说话，但周震南一眼就看出个中意味。他小琛哥一心专注事业，对感情这方面迟钝得很——这点周震南深有体会，这场酒会表面上是母亲的生日聚会，实则是家里人试图给他介绍女友的场合。姚琛也同周震南偷偷抱怨过，但他一向听话，绝不会忤逆母亲的意思，也只好礼貌地应付了事。他察觉不到自己的吸引力，甚至会为他想象中女孩的不情愿打抱不平。

你根本不知道你有多好，如果她们稍微了解你…周震南在心里想，但我不会给她们了解你的机会的。

像是感应到他的目光，姚琛突然抬起头，隔着大半个房间对上周震南毫不躲避的视线。

四目相交的瞬间，姚琛便飞快地眼眸一转，看向一边的侍者手中端着的点心；醉人的粉红色染上他光洁的脸颊。

分明是一刹那的事情，在周震南眼里却偏偏成了一出巧目流盼的美景，那双温柔的眼睛里仿佛氲着盈盈秋水，配上两颊的红晕，泄露出无限风情。

周震南一向行动力强，想要的东西便自己争取。他不怨姚琛对感情迟钝，他自有主动的进攻让他明白。

他随手将酒杯放到了旁边一个托盘上。

“琛哥。”他脚步轻快地走到姚琛身边，抬手环住他肩膀。

“南南。”年轻人语带喜悦地应道，但那双眼却是始终不看他，带着一丝不易察觉的局促。

“诶，这不是王太太吗？好久不见了呀。”他也不提，只是装作乖巧地打招呼，笑眯起来的眼睛减弱了他五官的攻击性，显出孩童般的天真。

穿金戴银的中年女人显然很吃这套，也喜气地笑。

“哇，这是您女儿吗？王太太你好～偏心，只介绍给我琛哥认识！”

千穿万穿马屁不穿，都说周家的小少爷年轻有为，与他没有血缘关系的哥哥很亲，看来果然如此。王太太听了呵呵地笑，眼神在这两位兄弟之间转。

若是不能把女儿配给这话少的姚琛，周震南倒也是不错的选择。

可惜周震南不等她开口说些什么，提前发生，“哎呀，差点忘了，我是有事儿来找我哥的。不好意思，借用他一会儿！”

姚琛犹豫了几秒，还是跟上了他。

两人渐渐远离了灯火通明的大厅和觥筹交错的人群，往建筑的背面走去，当月光成为他们唯一的照明设备时，周震南握住姚琛劲瘦手腕的五指下滑，与他十指相扣。

周震南没有回头看他，但能感受到他手臂的震颤。

“南南…”

没有得到任何回应，身后的人连脚步也勉强拖沓起来。周震南仍是沉默，牵着他的手显示出强硬的意味。到后来姚琛是半走半被拖着地跟在他后面。

“周震南！——”

挣脱的企图被年轻男孩突然扑过来的身体扼杀在摇篮里，姚琛的背砸上了坚硬的墙面，禁不住一声痛哼，睁开眼睛，周震南的脸近在咫尺。

他们身处两面呈直角的墙之间，洁白的月光洒在离他们不远的地面上，却好似与这个阴暗的角落在全然不同的世界。

他这弟弟平日霸道惯了，姚琛在口头上从来占不了他便宜，可从刚刚把他带出来后周震南一直一言不发。其中原因，其实他心里清楚的。

“我们…你知道，我们不可以的…”

在光与暗之间他的脸异常的惨白，微微低垂着，硬挺的鼻梁和温顺的眉眼，是令周震南如饥似渴的毒药。

他这么说着，却没有再试图挣开两人交握的手。

周震南点点头，他当然知道。

“琛。”

“别叫我。”姚琛求他，“别那么叫我。”

当周震南以与外表不符的力量把他压到墙角更深处时，两人同时感到了对方的颤抖和呼吸的急促。

姚琛已经无处可逃。

“我偏要叫，琛，姚琛，我从没把你当作我的哥哥，你知道的。”方才游刃有余的语调消失不见，周震南抬起头，低沉的声音不容辩驳，伸手穿过姚琛丝绸般的黑发，知道对方的身体感受到了他说的每一个字。

姚琛发出一个压抑的声音，“周震南…不要这样，不要说我的名字，别叫我…”他抓住周震南肩膀的手想要施力将他推开，却反而收紧了将他拉得更近。

“唔——”

急切的吻不由分说地压上来。火热的舌头撬开姚琛的嘴，扫荡能触及到的他口腔的每一寸，缠绕他的舌头舔弄吮吸，激情得好像要夺走他的全部空气。

冰凉的小手探进他不知何时被抽出的衬衫下摆，抚摸他肌肉分明的小腹，同时周震南曲起一条腿顶进他双腿间，分开他的腿，使了一些劲向上一抬。

姚琛被吻得晕头转向，登时被顶得呻吟着踮起脚。

终于被放开唇舌，我眼前一片朦胧，大口喘息。

“姚琛…我的琛...我只看得见你…”男孩的手也加入了对他敏感私密部位的折磨揉弄，罔顾他哽咽一般的呻吟，“那么多人，我却只看得到你。我可以感受到你，你的温度…”

姚琛求饶般地摇头，说不出一个字。

“琛哥…”周震南在他耳边低喃，“是你要毁了我…是你。”

姚琛仰起头，哭一般长叹一声。

“对不起。”他搂住他亲爱的弟弟的脖子，一如既往接受下一切，无措地在肉体的快感和理智的痛苦中沉浮。“对不起，南南…啊…任何事，什么事都可以…”

“不要再拒绝我了。”周震南趴在他胸口，扬起小脸，目光深处的狠决让人看了心惊，难以忽视，“不要再对我说不了。”

愈堕落愈快乐，只要你同我一起，还管什么天光刺目。

“好、好、好…”姚琛带着鼻音绝望地应承，伴随着身体上下的耸动，终于屈服在周震南咄咄逼人的手下，眼角泛红地射在了自己的裤子里。

这罪恶感是如此甜美，即使他一次次试图逃离，都被这带毒的快乐拽回来，拖进更深的深渊里。

而周震南亦是如此。

END


End file.
